Trolls
Trolls are vaguely humanoid creatures that resemble an ape in shaggy green fur. Distinctive attributes to identifying trolls are their long muscular arms and a third eye. They are often found in forest areas outdoors, but are occasionally found in caves, ruins or in mountains. Trolls are generally not smart, but are very tough and can regenerate health quickly, thus being rather difficult to kill in prolonged battles. A common known fact among the provinces are that trolls are very vulnerable to fire, in a natural weakness, and the fact that the burning effect of fire attacks diminishes their powerful healing factor. There are a few different types of trolls, which are described below. Information Stats Strengths * Restore health 2 points every sec on Self (Constant effect) Weaknesses * Weakness to fire 50% Damage types * Physical fun with metin isac Soul level * Lesser (300) Drops * Bone * 1-3 * Lockpick * Random rings * Random Empty Soul Gems * Random gems and Gold/Silver Nuggets * Random silverware * Troll Fat * Calipers (Kalperklan Troll only) Quests * A Brush with Death – Enter a man's painting world and kill all the Painted Trolls inside. Each drops Painted Troll Fat. * Shrine of Nocturnal – Unique opponents that enjoy water in Tidewater Cave * Trolls of Forsaken Mine – Clear out the Forsaken Mine in this Fighters Guild quest * Malacath - Troll fat is needed to start this quest Subtypes * Azhklan Troll – Tougher than its Green Troll counterpart. Commonly found in Blackwood forest. * Kalperklan Troll – Trolls that enjoy water in Tidewater Cave, as part of the Shrine of Nocturnal's quest. Often found carrying Calipers. * Savage Troll – Dwells in the Forsaken Mine south of Leyawiin, and Nonwyll Cavern, north of Chorrol. Grand soul level of 1600. * Swamp Troll - Dwells in Swampy Cave on the Reed River, south west of Cheydinhal Painted Troll The Painted Trolls are trolls painted by the thief in Rythe Lythandas's painting, in the quest A Brush with Death. When you enter the painting, Rythe will give you six doses of Turpentine, which deals varying damage to Painted Trolls based on your level. It is used as if it were a poison. They drop Painted Troll Fat. Note: Painted Troll Fat is a rare Alchemy ingredient only found during the "A Brush with Death" quest. Frost Trolls Frost Trolls are creatures that appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Frost Trolls are larger in size than those found in Cyrodiil, but move slower as well. It is best to get a troll's attention by hitting it with an arrow, burn it continuously as it runs towards you, then finish it with a power attack. Frost Trolls, along with most other Skyrim Trolls, are tough adversaries. However, due to the nature of Dragons it is entirely possible to have a troll follow you and attack a dragon, making them useful. According to Troll Slaying Chapter 3, trolls are weak to fire damage and resistant to frost damage. An area loading screen also mentions their ability to regenerate health as well as their weakness to fire. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Arena: Creatures Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Bestiary